Music
by Enaty
Summary: D and Leon are on the way to a customer. Unfortunately for D, Leon likes to listen to loud music in his car...


Hei!

So, this is my first story on this page, but I do hope you'll enjoy reading. I do not own any of the Pet Shop of Horrors characters and neither do I own the lyrics (the song 'Sleeping in my car' is Roxette's and I don't intend to infringe any copyright). I just thought they make a nice add-on to the story ;-)

So, have fun and if you like it, leave me a review. If you don't like it, leave one all the same. I appreaciate every feedback.

Music

D had known it. Of course he'd known it.

But that didn't improve the situation.

"Detective, is it really necessary to turn the volume up so much?" he tried to be heard over the hard beats. Leon cast him a quick glance and then concentrated on the traffic again. "You needed a chauffeur and I said I'd do it. House rules state that the driver gets to choose the music. _And_ the volume," he yelled and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. D made a face. "I hate being in your car," he mumbled.

Interestingly Leon heard the soft words in spite of Bon Jovi. Leaning over, he grinned wickedly. "You do? Well, that's your problem. Because now you're in here and there's no way out." Looking out, he added, "That is, if you don't prefer to walk to your customer."

D sighed and settled into his seat more comfortably, pouting a little. "I am seriously considering this option," he murmured and Leon laughed. "Yeah, have fun. Where does he live again?"

D told him the address and the blonde's grin became mean. "Say one word and I'll let you out. It's only about forty miles from here." The Chinese pressed his lips together. "No, thank you. I will be deaf when we arrive there, but considering that I already am, it's very much the same."

"Stop complaining, D, or I'll really leave you here. Perhaps you'll change your mind after walking forty miles in the rain. Personally I think Bon Jovi is a perfect alternative to getting wet."

They drove in silence for a while.

"I really don't understand why you've got to listen to music at such a volume."

The kami just couldn't let it be. He just _had_ to rub Leon's nose in his habits. But this time the blonde's tether was at its end. With screeching brakes he took the next turn from the road. D squeaked and clung to the handhold. "Detective, what are you doing?" he screeched and was for a moment glad that the animal he had to tend to was not yet in the car.

Leon took another turn that led directly into the woods to both sides of the road. "I'll show you," he said grimly and braked so hard that D was flung against his seat belt painfully. He gasped, but the blonde didn't pay him any attention. He was looking through the rain- spoiled front window, obviously checking out if they were all alone.

Pouting because he didn't even excuse, D unclasped the seat belt and started to stretch. "Well, and what purpose did this have, Detective?" he snapped and turned to Leon. To his surprise, the human was smiling contentedly, like the cat that swallowed the canary.

The Chinese backed up a little. "What?" he asked, suddenly insecure. Leon leaned closer. "You wanted to know why I like loud music. I'm going to show you," he said and grinned broadly, a predatory glint in his eyes.

_I'll tell you what I've done_

_I'll tell you what I'll do_

_Been driving all nite just to get close to you_

_Baby Babe – I'm moving so fast_

_You'd better come on._

D backed up even more, until he felt the door handle in his back. "Mr. Detective, what do you have in mind?" he asked sharply, but could not quite contain the quiver in his voice. The sparkle in Leon's blue eyes increased. "Told ya," he murmured, and before the kami could object further, he felt the blonde's lips on his.

_The moon is alright_

_The freeway's heading south_

_My heart is going Boom!_

_There's a strange taste in my mouth_

_Baby Babe, I'm moving real fast_

_So try to hold on_

_Try to hold on!_

At the first contact, D gasped loud, but Leon left him no choice. He managed to lean over the fittings and pressed the Chinese into the door with his larger body. D felt the coolness of the rain-stained window through his hair and the doorknob somewhere in the small of his back. Wriggling, he tried to escape the kiss, but Leon pinned him to the seat with both of his hands and firmly held him in place, never breaking the kiss, until D was panting. Only then did he release him slightly, a triumphant sparkle in his eyes.

"So, D, you don't like my music and my car? Gonna show you it's worth your while," he murmured against the Count's red lips. His fingers slid cheekily into the folds of D's cheongsam and caressed his thigh. D stiffened. "This is neither the time nor the place for such intimacies," he reprimanded the human and was cut off by another hungry kiss. Somewhere his brain registered that a new song had started.

_Sleeping in my car – I will undress you_

_Sleeping in my car – I will caress you_

_Staying in the back seat of my car making up._

Suddenly understanding what Leon planned, D managed to break free for a moment. "Leon!" he gasped. "Are you daft?! We're in your car, we're somewhere in the woods, _everybody_ could come and see…!"

Leon nibbled at his ear. "No one will come, D. As you said, we're in the woods, the windows are practically blind from the rain and the music's loud enough that no one will even hear us." "Leon…! This is – not a good idea…!"

Unfortunately the Count's own body betrayed his words. When Leon opened the collar of his cheongsam and placed small bites on his throat, he couldn't do anything else but moan a little, and when he slipped his hand between his thighs, he couldn't do anything else but shift towards it, and when Leon's other hand found its way beneath the silk to his skin, he couldn't do anything but gasp with pleasure…

_So come out tonight_

_I'll take you for a ride_

_This steamy Ol' wagon_

_The radio is getting wild_

_Baby Babe – we're moving so fast_

_I try to hang on_

_Try to hang on!_

Suddenly the caresses stopped. Whimpering, D opened his eyes and looked at his lover through heavy lashes. "Leon…" he purred and reached for him. The blonde grinned. "Let's get someplace more comfortable," he murmured raspy into D's ear. "The back seat's much better for this kind of activity."

_Sleeping in my car – I will undress you_

_Sleeping in my car – I will caress you_

_Staying in the back seat of my car making love, oh yeah!_

The beat of the music vibrated through his body, intensifying every sensation. D arched up against Leon's body and pulled at his tee impatiently. His fingers caressed the bare, sensitive skin of his human lover, careful not to wound him with his nails even though he wished nothing better than to bury them in his flesh and hold him closer, much closer, until he didn't know anymore where his body ended and Leon's began.

The blonde seemed to feel the same way. His breath was ragged and he pushed aside the silken cheongsam with no thought to the delicate fabric. D for once didn't care. When his skin touched Leon's, he cried out with pleasure. The sound drowned in the beats. Perhaps the volume really wasn't too bad.

Every thought of music and volume was quickly abandoned when D managed to pull Leon's jeans down and now his lover was the one cringing and gasping with delight and need. For a few moments, D enjoyed the power he had over his detective's body. But he was aching now, too, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. So he grabbed Leon firmly and brought together what belonged together.

_Sleeping in my car – I will possess you_

_Sleeping in my car – certainly bless you_

_Laying in the back seat of my car making up._

For once he didn't need to stifle his cry in Leon's shoulder like he had to do so often in order not to scare the pets. There were no pets in here and if anyone was walking by, all he would be able to hear was a loud bass and rock music.

Leon mirrored his cry and grabbed his hips firmly. "C'mon, baby, this is good, ain't it?" he panted. D closed his eyes as the first push made his body convulse with pure, blinding pleasure. "Yes, it is," he gasped and Leon grinned. "Told ya, D."

And then neither he nor D did talk anymore.

_The night is so pretty and so young_

_The night is so pretty and so young, so very young…_

"Leon?"

"Mmm?"

The whisper was answered with a sleepy grunt and Leon pulled D's slim body closer to him, burying his nose in the kami's black hair. But he wouldn't let go.

"Leon, we have to get to my customer. He's waiting for us, and so is the pet," D whispered and tugged at Leon's arm. The blonde sighed. "D, it's already dark outside. I'm too tired to drive and you can't. Don't worry, it'll be alright. We'll have a quick nap and then we'll drive to him, okay?"

"But what will we tell him why we're late?" D was worried. Leon sighed again. "We'll tell him exactly what we did?"

"What?!"

Now the blonde raised his head and looked at the shocked kami, chuckling. "Calm down, D, we'll just tell him that we had to stop because I needed a break. That's all."

Soothed, D slid back into Leon's arms and settled down. They were quiet for some moments. Then D spoke up again.

"Leon…"

"Mmm?"

"I know you like it and all, and I'll admit, it was very stimulating. But can we please turn the music down now?"

- End -

4


End file.
